Marauders Mission
by Padfoot Moony and Prongs
Summary: What happens when our favorite group of trouble makers get a hold of young Snapes time-turner? Trouble, that's what! But coming from the Marauders, that's normal, isn't it?
1. Sirius Trouble

***Drum roll* Welcome! This is a redone Marauders Mission, with proper spelling, punctuation, paragraph settings, and all that good stuff! I really hopw you enjoy it. Nothing has changed, it has just be reconverted. **

Nothing was different about today.

It was a clear autumn day, and James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter where lounging around there favorite Oak tree (Yes, they have a favorite tree, do not question it!)

Remus was reading _Hogwarts, a History_, Peter was eating a chunk of cheese,and Sirius was talking to James about Quidditch. Then, little Severus Snape came walking by with something shiny in his hands. Sirius saw him walking by, and his eyes narrowed into slits when he saw Snape.

He whispered to James, who turned around and saw Severus. Remus also noticed the lack of talk coming from his best friends, and turned to look to. But Peter was still eating his cheese.

"Oi! Snivilus! Come over here!" Yelled Sirius, with the signiture Black smile on his face.

Snape looked less then pleased when he saw the group of trouble makers. He continued walking, but Sirius got up, determined to torture the little slimeball.

James, being Sirius' best friend, went with him. Remus, being the wisest, decided to come with them in order to stop. Peter, being, well, Peter, just sat there and ate his chunk of cheese.

"Whatch ya got there Snivilus?" Said James with a snear.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Snape with a look of hatred burning in his pale face. "Enought playing games with us! Just give us whatever you have, and we will let you walk away."Growled Sirius, which, because his animagus was a dog, wasn't hard.

"I know how to get it from him" Said James with a look his friends knew all to well. "LEVICORPUS!" Yelled James.

Just like that, Snape rose up into the air by his feet, and dangled there. This got a laugh out of everybody. Well, except Peter, who was to busy eating his cheese.

James made him bounce up and down, while his friends where laughing. Then, the shiny round thing fell out of snapes pocket.

Remus, being the well educated boy he was, knew what it was right away.

"GUYS! DONT TOUCH THAT! THATS A..." Remus began, but it was too late.

Sirius grabed for it, and before he knew it, they where blinded by a bright light.


	2. Back to the Future

**No intro, just right into the show!**

When the bright light finially died out, the Marauders where standing by the lake.

"SIRIUS!" Yelled Remus, a look of absolute hatred burning in his eyes."WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Sirius smiled at his aggravated friend."Relax Moony! We just teleported to the lake!" Remus stared daggers at his friend. "Do you know what that thing is? Thats a TIME TURNER!"

The smile on Sirius' face quickly fell.

"Oops..." He said lamely.

"OOPS? OOPS? YOU PUT A HOLE IN THE SPACE-TIME CONTINUEM! AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS OOPS?"

James tried his best to block Remus from strangling Sirius.

"Moony! Its fine! All we have to do is wait till we use the Time Turner by the tree, and pop back in. It will be like nothing ever happend!" James yelled.

Remus was still mad. "But who knows how long it will be?" he said. "How many times did it flip?"

James looked worried. "Uhhh...I dont know. Snivilous had it in his pocket when I was dangling him, so it might have flipped a couple times in his pocket, but I have no clue."

"Wait...guys, wheres Wormtail?" Sirius said with a look of horror on his face.

"Good question..." said James, with equal look of horror on his face. "He must have been too busy eating that chunk of cheese to realize that we where grabbing for the time-turner..."

"Well, as long as we didnt go TO far back in time, we should be fine!" Said Remus, who was still mad at his friends for doing something so stupid.

Sirius was looking twords the castel."Well, we couldnt have gone TOO far back, cuz theres James!" Sirius announced.

And sure enough, there was a scrawny, be-speckled boy, with wind-blown hair who was walking twords the oak tree, which somehow seemed taller.

"Come on!" hissed Remus.

They hid in a near by bush, and waited. But the closer the boy came into view, Remus also noticed that he had three friends with him, and none of which where him, Sirius, or even Peter.

One was a girl with a little overbite, and the other was a gangly orange haired boy, that almost looked like Auther Weasly...

"James! Who are those people?" Whisperd Sirius.

"I...don't know! The boy looks almost like a Weasly... but the girl...I have never seen her before!" James said, just as confused as his friends.

They watched as they sat down by the oak tree.

"Ok...any second now, Snape should come out of that door!" Whispered Remus, glad that this wouldn't take too long.

But, he was wrong.

They waited, and waited, and waited. finially, "James", and his friends got up from the oak tree, and walked twords the school.

"WHAT?" Hissed Remus."What about the time turner?"

Sirius looked horrified, James shocked. But everything was answered when they walked by.

James noticed, that the boy that looked like him, had Lily's eyes.

**Please review! Oh, and if you like the Marauders, check out my other storys.**


	3. Convincing Remus

**On with da show!  
>This chapter is dedicated to<strong> **Rachel Weasly 99, the first person who has added me as a favorite. Thank you! **

When James saw those eyes he knew so well, he knew something must have happend.

"Remus..."He said quietly. "What...is going on."

For once in his young life, Remus John Lupin was confused, and his friends knew it.

"Remus...you really don't know what to make of this, do you?" Sirius whispered to his friend, fearing the worst.

Remus sadly shook his head. But, slowly, a very feble plan started to form in young Sirius' mind.

"Wait... Moony, we went through time, right?"

"Yes."

"With a time turner?"

"Uh huh."

"And, when time-travaling with a time turner, you should never be seen, correct?"

"Yeah...why?" Said Remus slowly.

"Well, what happens if we ARE seen, but the people that see us, don't KNOW us?" said Sirius carefully.

Remus thought it through. "Well...I guess it wouldnt hurt TOO much..." He said.

Just then, James seemed to get it. "Well, we don't know these kids, right? So, what if we just ask them what year it is, and figure it out from there?" He said.

Remus finially got it, and he grew very pale. "NO! He looks so much like James...what if hes like, your great great grandfather or something?"

James laughed. "Oh, I really hope we didn't go THAT far back in time!"

Remus scowled. "Its not funny!"

James' smiles dropped. "Sorry! Just trying to lighten the mood..."

Remus sighed. His friends where really annoying (and stupid) most of the time, but they ment well.

"Well...are we 100% sure we dont know these people?" Remus asked.

James nodded his head yes. "I don't have green eyes, do I?"

Sirius also nodded too. "Never seen the boy or girl before. But...the boy does look like a little bit like Auther Weasly."

Remus sighed. So far, it was there only plan. They got up from the bushes, and walked up to the trio, knowing anything could happen.

**Oh, and I will keep the original dedications, because it feels right to give credit where credit is due, so to speak. Oh, and this whole chapter was a "SIRIUS IS SMRT" moment. I don't think we see that enough with him...**


	4. Faintathon

**One of the funnier chapters, me-thinks...**

"Excuse me!" Yelled Remus, catching up to the young trio in front of him.

They turned around, and they stared at James, then at the James lookalike.

"Hello! We where just wondering what the date is today." Remus said kindly.

"It's October 11. Why?" Asked the girl. Sirius thought that she was kinda cute, and if they stayed here for a long time, he would at least have to kiss her once.

Remus paled. When they left, it was November. They went back almost a whole month! Knowing the answer, but just wanting to make sure, Remus asked what year it was.

This got him an odd look from all three of the kids. "Its 1999..." Said James' lookalike.

Remus went even was was NOT expecting THAT!

James looked like he might be sick, and Sirius, being the cool, calm, and level headed person he was...fainted.

"SIRIUS!" Yelled James, and bent down by Sirius to try and wake him up.

"Sirius?" Asked the girl, who went as pale as Remus. "Sirius Black!"

'What?' Wondered Remus. 'How could they know him?'

Eaither way, thought Remus, if they know him, it can't be good.

"No! He's not Sirius! His name is..." Remus began.

"SNUFFLES!" Yelled James from the ground. Remus stared daggers at James.

"Yeah... his name is Snuffles. Snuffles...Bezoar."He thought up quickly. Man, if only he hadn't been reading that 7th year potions book...

The girl looked very sceptical. "Bezoar? You mean the stone found in the stomachs of goats that can cure most poisons?" She asked.

"Yeah...um...his great great great great grandad found them." Remus lied. He was feeling really gulity about lying. Especially when the lies could easily be broken.

"And im Re...Regan. Regan...Jones." He thought up quick.

"And im James Pot..." began James. Before he could say 'Potter', Remus kicked him. Hard.

"Yeah. He's James Pot." He said.

James, who had given up trying to wake his best friend, got up and glared at Remus. Remus gave him an 'Well-if-you-wern't-such-an-idiot' look.

"Maybe we should take S...Snuffles to the Hospital Wing." said James.

"Do you need help carrying him there?" Asked the James lookalike.

"Sure. Thanks." Said Remus, who was really starting to worry. How could they go FORWARD in time? Unless the Time Turner was tamperd with, they should only be able to go BACKWARD in time.

He was thinking about this while carrying Sirius to the hospital wing. Then, out of nowhere, James asked

"Oh, almost forgot. What are your names?"

"I'm Ron Weasly" said the red hair boy.

"Hermione Granger." Said the girl.

"And im Harry. Harry Potter." Said the James lookalike.

Remus went pale again, and James said a faint "Oh." Before collapsing, causing Remus to drop Sirius.

"Oh my..." said Hermione.

Remus sighed. "Don't worry. They do this all the time." he said.

"How about me and Ron go up to the hospital wing to get Madame Pomfry, while you and Hermione stay with Snuffles and James." Harry said.

"Fine with me." Remus said, wanting to get this over with.


	5. To the Hospital Wing and Back

Right when Ron and Harry where out of sight, Remus felt nervous. He never had to be alone with a girl, let alone one he just met, and having his unconcious friends lying by him didn't help much.

He was getting red in the face, which rarely ever happend, he usually just paled.

"So..." He said lamely.

She just smiled at him, then looked away.

He noticed that she had a book with her, and Remus knew alot about books.

"Hey, is that _Hogworts, a history_?" Remus asked. When it came to talking about books, he wasn't the slightest bit nervous.

She looked down at the book. "This? Yeah, it is. I find it helpful when I'm bored. It's a good read."

And they talked about books until they heard Madame Pomfry coming down the long Corridor.

"Oh dear..." Madame Pomfry said. "How did this happen?"

Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know. We where just talking about the time, and he," she motioned twords Sirius,"Just fell over. And he," She pointed at James. "Fell over while we where carrying him."

Madame Pomfry looked worried. "Its the heat, no doubt. Poor lads. Well, come on. I have just the thing that will wake them up." She used a lifting charm to carry the unconsius marauders.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, she put them on the beds, and went to the back room. When she came out, she was holding a bottle of clear liquid.

"This should bring them too." She said.

She put some of the potion into there mouths, and within seconds, they where sputtering and coughing.

"Uhg...what WAS that?" spat Sirius.

"Awful..." coughed James.

Madame Pomfry let them leave, and they where on there way.

Sirius still looked shaken up, and James kept staring at Harry. Then, remembering why they where there, Remus stopped.

"Uhh.." He looked over at James. "We need to see the Headmaster...right guys?"

Then, James relized it to. "Uhh...Yeah! And we kinda forgot where his office is, so..."

Hermione smiled. "You go down this hall, and hang a left when you get to the girls bathroom. Keep going down that hall until you see a HUGE gargoyle. Cant miss it."

Remus smiled at her, which made Sirius turn pink.

"Thanks! Uhh... see you later!" Remus said.

They then proceded to go down the corridor the girl told them too.

"Rems..." Said Sirius, once he was sure that they wouldn't be overheard."What..exactly did you say to that girl? While I was passed out?"

Remus just smiled. "Oh, nothing. We just talked about books, and joked around." He said simply.

"Uh huh." Sirius said, clearly thinking that something more happend.

He was about to say something more, when they got to the gargoyle.

"Ok...now what?" Sirius said.

"We need a password, but we forgot to ask!" James moaned. How could they be so STUPID?

"It's Gummy Bug!" Said a somewhat familiar voice from behind them.

Remus was the first to look behind him, and he just stared at the stranger. Sirius and James turned around too, and couldn't belive what they saw.

"Well...this is unexpected." Said a 40 year old Remus Lupin.

**Again, I don't know Lupin's EXACT age. If any of you know it, PLEASE tell me. **


	6. The tail of two moons

**Just an FYI, Lupin is older Remus, while Remus is, well, younger Remus. Otherwise, it just gets too confusing...**

Both of the Remus' faces paled.

They looked at each other, trying to decide if what they where seeing was real. Then, Lupin looked at the young Marauders.

"...James?" He said weakly.

James shook his head yes.

"...S...Sirius?" Said the older Remus. Sirius nodded his head in amazement.

"Sirius..." Older Remus began. He was going to say something else, but decided better against it. Lupin looked him up and down, then sighed. But James was more surprised at Older Remus. "

Blimey...Moon! You become a professor!" Said James, still shocked.

Remus just stood there and stared at his older self.

"You best come in here..." Said Lupin, signaling them to an older classroom.

"...I want to know exactly what happend." Said Lupin after he was sure no one was watching.

"Well, Padfoot over here messed with a time turner, and SOMEHOW managed to transport us to the future." said James. Remus was sure that he wouldn't talk like that to anyother teacher, but because this particular teacher was his best friend (in a way) he was safe.

"Hey! Who's the one who shook it up?" snarled Sirius.

"GUYS!" yelled Remus "Umm...older me...What happend was that Snape had a Time Turner, and James put him in the air..."

With this, Lupin chuckled

"...and it fell out of Snapes pocket. Then, Sirius picked it up, and teleported us here." Remus finished.

"Hmmm...I see." Said Lupin. He paced around a bit. "The only thing I can't explain is why it would send you FORWARD in time..."mumbled older Remus.

Sirius noticed that when Lupin was thinking hard, his eyebrows furrowed, just like Remus.

"I don't suppose you have the time turner?" Lupin asked.

Sirius put his hand in his pocket, and dug it out.

Older Remus took it from him, and looked at it.

"...I see...Dark Magic has tamperd with this." Lupin mumbled. "...Well...you boys are in luck. I know how we can fix this." He said.

"HOW?" the young Marauders yelled.

"It is very complicated." Lupin offered. "All YOU have to worry about, is getting another time turner, one that we can extract the sand from."

Young Remus' face paled. "Thats not gonna be easy. There are no time turners that I know of in Hogwarts... and I don't think that the ministry just hands them out to anybody." He said.

"Hmmm..." Sighed Lupin. "Well, until we find one, you are going to have to pass as normal students."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah right! How are we going to do that?"

Lupin sighed. He looked out the window, which had a beautiful view of the lake, and you could see the giant squid swimming lazily across the surface. Then, Lupins face lit up.

"I know!" he said. "You could be my nephews! You are just visiting Hogwarts, and you shall leave shortly." He said matter-of-factly.

Young Remus was thinking it through. "Could be risky...Shouldn't we at least tell the Headmaster?"

"He already knows." Said a soft voice from the doorway.

It was Dumbledore, and his eyes were NOT twinkling.

**Again, **

**Lupin=Present Remus **

**Remus=Past Remus**


	7. Dear old Dumbles

The Remus' faces paled. James turned green. And Sirius looked like he was going to faint again.

"Professer Dumbledore!" Gasped Lupin. "H...How much did you hear?"

Dumbledore looked at them sadly. "More then I needed too."

He walked around the room. "...So, young Severus had this time turner?" Dumbledore finally asked.

"Yes, sir."Replied Sirius.

Remus looked over at Sirius. Sirius has never said "Sir" before. Remus didnt even think it was in his vocabluary!

"Hmmm...Yes...I can say for certian that Dark Magic has tampered with this time turner. But, it will be harder to fix then you think." Said Dumbledore. "Along with the normal time turner, we must brew a hard-to-make potion that will take about a week to simmer."

Lupin paled even more. "But...we need Snape to do that..."

Remus looked up at his older self. "Snape? He works here too?"

Older Remus nodded his head. "Potions Master." He muttered.

Dumbledore nodded his head. "Yes...But, Professor Lupin...it is a good idea to act as though these young boys are your nephews. It will work especially well for young Remus. But with James...he looks to much like Harry. You might have to use a Polyjuice Potion to desguise him. And ..." He looked over at Sirius. "Given the...current conditions of this time, you will need to desguise yourself too. I'd say that your Animagus form will work."

Lupin paled. "You...knew? About them going out-of-bounds? All this time? You...knew?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course. You don't think I noticed the stag, rat, dog and wolf outside every month during the full moon? "Futhermore,when you do fix the time turner, and go back in time, the potion will make it seem like none of this ever happend. It is what you would call, a "Do-Over."

Sirius whined at this. "You mean, even if I DO kiss that one girl, she won't remember? That sucks..."

Despite all that happend, Remus couldn't help but laugh at his friend. They where messing up time and space, and all he could think about was kissing some girl. Typical Sirius.

"So...how long will the potion take to make?" Asked James.

Dumbledore sighed. "Hard to say. If everything goes perfect, a month. But, if something messes up, could take up to a year."

Remus sighed. "We will have to take that chance, won't we? But...lets say we do make the potion. How will we get a Time-Turner?"

Dumbledores eyes twinkled. "Oh, you will find one. In fact, I can say for certian that you already saw it."

**Ok, I know there will be questions, so let me clear something up. For those of you who have read the 3rd Harry Potter book, you know who has the Time-Turner. I plan on Sirius getting it, and those of you who know who has it, and the goal Sirius made, you might know how he will get it, hint hint. And, I know. Dumbledore ALSO knows who has it, and you will probobly ask "Why doesn't he just get it for them?" The answer to that is easy...dear old Dumbles wants them to figure it out themselves. Other then that? It makes for a great story later on. You'll see! **


	8. Sirius experiments

**Ok, so the begining is kinda slow, but bare with me! Later on in this chapter, Sirius turns PINK! This chapter is dedecated to FriendofLuna, who came up with the idea to make Sirius a gineau pig!**

**Please look her up.**

And with that odd riddle, Dumbledore walked out of the classroom, and out of site.

James shook his head. "Always knew he was off his rocker."

Professor Lupin laughed. "Thats what you always use to say James!"

Just then, it seemed to dawn on them that Professor Lupin would know about there future, and what they would grow up to be.

"Remus!" Said Sirius.

"Yes?" said both Remus'.

"I mean...Professor Lupin, what do I grow up to be?" asked Sirius, eagerness in his voice.

Lupin paled. "Ummm...you grow up to be...a chaser working for the Chuddly Cannons!" He said. He nose grew a little red, and Remus knew that he was lying.

Sirius' face lit up. He didn't seem to notice the red nose, the sign that Lupin was lying.

"What about me, ?" asked James.

"You work...in the Minsitry of Magic."

James smiled. Remus, though, didn't want to know what he grew up to be.

"Ok...uh...should we...go to class, I guess?" asked Remus.

"No need to. Gryffindores have Defense Against the Dark Arts with me shortly. You can just stay here." said Lupin.

"Uh... Proffesor Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"Yes?"

"Dumbledore said that I should turn into my animagus form..." Sirius began

Lupin gasped. "Right! Almost forgot...when in your dog form, you could...be my pet I guess. Hurry! The students should be here shortly!"

Sirius looked at his friends, then transformed into a big black dog.

"Oh, and James." Said Lupin. "You SHOULD take a Polyjuice Potion. Thankfully, Snape is making some now for an upcoming class. Should be ready in 3 days...I will ask him if he can loan me some." He finished.

James nodded his head.

"But, until then, you might want to go to your dormatories and get your invisability cloak." Lupin offered.

"No need to!" Said Remus, and he reached into a shoulder bag that James never noticed before, and took out James' cloak.

James began laughing.

"What?" Asked Remus.

"You have a purse!" chuckled James.

"Its a SATCHEL!" Yelled both older and younger Remus.

Remus threw the cloak over James', and not a second to soon, because just then, the Gryffindors came rushing into the room, followed be Ravenclaws.

"Take your seats! Take your seats!" Yelled Lupin "Now, today we will be practicing various charms and hex's."

Everybody seemed to like this news.

"But first, we need a volunteer." Lupin said. He looked around the room, and nobody came forward.

"Nobody? Really?" Asked Lupin, looking sad.

He just then noticed the black dog that was Sirius, and went over to him.

If dogs could look horrified, Sirius did. Lupin had to drag him across the room.

When everybody else saw him, a lot of the girls said "Awwww!" This made Sirius a little braver. Lupin cought a glimps of Harry, and he was just staring at the dog.

'...No...He can't be him. The one thats been following me... is bigger.' thought Harry.

"Ok class! This is a very simple Dancing Curse. Great at partys!" Said Lupin, which made everybody laugh. He shot a purple beam from his wand, and when it hit Sirius, his legs began jerking around in a sort of jig. After a while, he fell down. This got a lot of laughs from the students.

"Ok, now I need a single file line, and I want you to practice that spell on the dog." Remus said, silently laughing at Sirius.

Sirius growled at Lupin.

After everybody had a chance at hexing poor Sirius, Lupin tried to regain order. After everybody was in there seats, He introduced a new charm."

"Now, this is the Color Changing charm. A little more complicated, but very fun!" He said.

He shot a white light at the dog, and it changed colors from pink, to orange, and then a bright yellow, and finially back to black. Everybody was laughing. Then, they got in another line, and continued torturing poor Sirius.

This time, it didn't take long for him to settle the class down, because they where excited for the next spell.

"This one is very complicated, but its effects are worth while!" Lupin then shot a at light blue beam at Sirius, who froze.

Then, ever so slowly, he began rising into the air, with a look of horror in his eyes, and began to float twords the ceiling. Lupin then shot another beam at him, and when Lupin moved his wand, so did Sirius. Lupin made him do sumersaults, and loop-the-loops, even made him spin in the air. When he finially put Sirius on the ground, people where dubled over, clutching there stomachs from laughing so much. Afraid of what Lupin would do next, Sirius ran under his desk, and stayed there for the rest of the class.

The students had to use a practice dummy instead of Sirius.

Nothing else happend that night, and when they got to the common rooms, and everyone was asleep, Sirius changed back to normal.

The first thing he did, was punch Remus in the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?" Yelled Remus.

"That was for making me DANCE in front of the class."Spat Sirius.

"But that was OLDER me!" Said Remus.

"I know." said Sirius, obviously still VERY mad. "But I can't punch a teacher."

**For those of you who have read the original, you might have noticed that this is really different. Well, yes. I wanted to have students hexing Sirius too, so it actually looks like something that would be in a Harry Potter book**.


	9. The Sirius List Sorry about the pun!

**This chapter ALSO goes to FriendofLuna, and to L-U-N-A-654 who gave me the idea of whats about to happen...**

After venting out his anger on Remus, Sirius flopped down on the knew what would happen next. He had gone through this routine before. He actually had a list for when these things happend:

**Step 1:Somebody would make Sirius look like a fool. (Check)**

**Step 2:Sirius would vent his anger out on said person. (Check)**

**Step 3:After venting out anger on said person, he fells sorry for himself, and goes whining to me.**

"JAMES!" Whined Sirius. "REMUS WAS MEAN TO ME!"

James sighed. "So I heard."

James silently checked off step 3.

**Step 4:Sirius keeps going ON AND ON about how HORRIBLE his life is, and will keep me there for about 1 hour**.

"JAMES!" Moaned Sirius. "Do you know how HARD it is to be me?"

James silently cursed, and when a whole 1 and a half had passed, he checked off step 4.

**Step 5:Sirius will yell at the next person that walks by.**

"HEY! YOU LITTLE BUGGER BRAINS!" Yelled Sirius at a couple of 1st years. "STOP TALKING SO LOUDLY! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO THINK!"

Remus sighed under his breath, "Yeah...but your not one of them."

James checked off step 5.

**Step 6:Sirius will them become so depressed, that only a few things will cheer him up.**

James sighed. He knew what this ment. He would have to get out his invisability cloak, and go sneaking around school to cheer up Sirius.

"Hey, Pads. Want to get my Invisability Cloak and..." Before James could finish, Sirius jumped and violently shook his head yes.

Tonight, they would explore future hogwarts!

**Liked it? Please comment or add me as a favorite. More ideas are welcomed, and if you do give me an idea that I will end up using, I will dedicate that chapter to you. Oh, and don't worrie, they didn't forget about going back to there time. Right now, Dumbles and Lupin are working on the potion. When that gets done, I plan on Sirius getting the time turner (And perhaps something else, hint hint)**


	10. Stealthy Marauders

**This chapter is dedicated to L-U-N-A-654, who gave me the idea to have them sneak around the school. **

James got his cloak from Remus' pur...satchel.

He flung it over himself and Sirius, and just when they where about to climb out the portirate hole, Remus sighed dramatically.

"FINE! I'll go with!" He said, and hurried under the cloak.

"No!" Hissed Sirius. "Your too tall!"

"I'll crouch!" whispered Remus.

They shuffled awkwardly arond the school for a while, and finially decided to see what Lupin was up too.

When they got to his classroom, they where surpised to see it ajar. They slowly opened it enough for them to squeeze through, and what they saw made James almost bust out laughing.

Older Remus was sitting, cross-legged on a small, plush recliner, reading "_Romeo and Juliet_" while crying. Next to him, on a little table, was a huge box of assorted chocolates, and he was shoving them in his mouth.

"Wow moons! Didn't know you enjoyed reading chick books!" chuckled Sirius after they got out of Lupins classroom.

"Hey! Romeo and Juliet is a amazing novel that highlits love and romance, while tying together tragic events!" argued Remus. "

"So, all in all, a chick book?"Sneared James.

After they argued a little more, with a little yelling from all sides, they continued on.

They checked out the Library (Remus' idea) the Trophy Room (James' idea) and tried the Girls Dormatorie (Sirius' idea) but Remus talked him out of it. They then went to the tallest tower, the astronomy tower (Just nearly avoiding Peeves) and when they where going down to the dungeons, they saw Professor McGonnagle walking twords the potions class room.

They decided to follow her in. When they entered, they saw a tall and greasy pale looking guy with a long cape standing over a couldren.

"Evening Severous." Said McGonnagle.

Remus had to elbow James, who just gasped.

"Evening, Minerva." Said older Snape in a drawling voice.

James and his friends where expecting a very important conversation, but it was rather boring. They just talked about students, and academics.

Finially, they said "Good night", and McGonnagle left. James and his friends followed behind. It was about 2 o'clock in the morning when they saw Snape again, prowling around he 3rd floor.

"Man... I can't belive that Snape got a job HERE!" Whispered James, who saw Snape down the corridore, who was coming in there direction.

"I know!" hissed Sirius. "It's wierd enough that Remus got a job here, but Snivilous?"

Remus frowned ay his friends. " Hey..."

But James didn't hear him, or if he did, he ignored him.

"I know! I mean, come ON! Moony? A TEACHER?" Whispered James.

Snape was getting close.

"James, thats not nice!" Whined Remus, which just shows you how hurt he was.

Snape was getting really close.

"What Remus? You must think so too! I mean, you? The students must hate you, they must..." James began.

"JAMES CHARLES POTTER!" Remus yelled, who was red in the face.

"Well well well." Said a cold, drawling voice. Just then, a pale hand took the cloak off of the Marauders.

"We are in trouble." Said Snape. He was right by them when Remus yelled.

And he had heard it.

**What do you think? Do you like where this is going? Don't worry, Snape finding them won't affect the story TOO much. But thanks again to L-U-N-A-654.**


	11. Snape's Rant

Snape "excorted" them (more like SHOVED them) to the Headmasters room.

"Gummie Bug." said Snape, and the gargoyle stepped aside.

They then climbed up the staircase,and when they go to the door, Snape knocked.

"Come in." said Dumbledores voice.

Snape then pushed them in, and when Dumbeldore saw them with Snape, his eyes lost there twinkle all together.

"Headmaster." Said Snape, who looked as if christmas came early.

"I have found these Time Interlopers out of bed."

Remus was confused. "Wait. You already know that were from the past?"

Snape sneared. "Of course! And I thought you where the smart one of the group...You need a potion to go back, and I am the..._lucky_... man who has to do it." Snape then turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir, I think that because they where breaking school rules in the past AND future, that they should be punished most severly."

Dumbledore sighed. "Now Severous..."

But Snape was on a roll.

"Furthermore, I think that we should postpone there potion making, and in that free time have them scrubing the Slytherin bathroom!" Snape said happily.

Remus paled. James knees buckled a little. And Sirius had turned green.

"Severous...I do not think that they need punishement." Dumbledore said quietly.

Snapes face fell. "What did you say sir?" he almost whispered.

"I said, they do not need further punishment." Dumbeldore repeated.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Screamed Snape. "THEY HAVE TO BE PUNISHED! THEY EMBARRESED ME WHEN I WAS IN SCHOOL! JAMES POTTER FLUNG ME INTO THE AIR! SIRIUS BLACK MADE ME GO INTO THE SHREIKING SHACK WITH REMUS LUPIN ONE NIGHT, WHO'S A WEREWOLF, AND..." Snape went on and on and ON.

Remus had to put in earpluggs, because the shouting was bad for his very sensitive werewolf ears. Sirius sat in a comphy chair, and James was playing with a yo-yo that he got out of nowhere.

"...THATS WHY THEY SHOULD BE PUNISHED!" Finished Snape.

Dumbeldore looked at the Marauders.

"I stand by what I said 2 hours ago, Severous. They do not need punishement. They won't be staying here for long. However, if they should be seen out of bed again, then, yes. They WILL be punished." Dumbeldore said slowly to Snape.

It must have been enough for Snape, because he nodded his head, and walked out the door.

"Well...I guess we'll leave..." Began Sirius.

"Yes...oh, but James, you need this."

He handed James a large flask of something.

"Thats Polyjuice Potion. Take it 3 large gulps of it everyday. Oh, and Remus, I would talk with your older self, I think he has something important for you." Dumbeldore said, the twinkle back in his eyes.

**This chapter is dedicated to dawnturner84, for posting the idea for Harry and Ron to overhear them, but I tried, and it doesn't work, with older Sirius being on the loose. It also won't make sense because I plan on Sirius getting Hermione's time turner (SPOILERS!) in a very funny way. **


	12. Potions, moons and willows oh my!

After James had taken his potion,and turned into a blonde haired boy, they walked down to Professor Lupins room.

"Hello!" He said happily. "Ah, younger me! Glad your here! Now, as you probobly know, the full moon is about 2 weeks away. And given our...How did you put it James?"

James smiled. "Your 'Furry little problem'!"

Lupin also smiled. "Yes. Well, I remember when I was you , that you had to stay in the Shack, right?"

Remus frowned."Yeah..."

"Well," continued Lupin. "There is a potion that was recently discovered. If you take it, you will still turn into a wolf, BUT, you will keep your sanity, so you can't hurt anybody."

Remus had his mouth open. "Really?"

Lupin laughed. "Yes! In fact, Snape just dropped some off. He was in a rather sour mood... any way, here. You can have a flask. I suggest you take it next week."

He handed Remus a small flask, said thanks, and they left, but not before Sirius turned around, and said to Lupin. "So, read any good books lately?" But before Lupin could respond, Remus pulled Sirius away. Nothing happend for 2 weeks, during the night of the full moon.

"Remmy, come ON! Let us come with!" Sirius pleaded.

"NO. I will not say it again. This is my first time taking the potion. Older me said it might take a while to get use to it, so he will help."

James frowned. "Wait...your older self is a werewolf too right? How will he help in wolf form?"

Remus shrugged. "I don't know. I might be able to talk to him."

Sirius sighed. "Fine. But i'm only agreeing because I don't want to see a full grown werewolf. Your bad enough when you transform."

"HEY!" Remus whined.

James looked over at the wall clock haning over the Gryffindor common room fireplace.

"Rems, I think it's time. Professor Lupin said to meet him by the Willow at 10:15, and its 9:53." James said.

Remus got up from his chair, and went through the portirate hole.

"So..." Sirius began. "What do you want to do?"

James thought about it. "I dunno. Not much TO do."

"But im BOOOOOORED." Sirius whined.

"Why don't you go to bed?" James asked.

Sirius laughed. "Nah. I'm not THAT desprite."

James looked out the window, and saw two people by the whomping willow. He then saw a person coming out of the castel. James was surprised at this. The figure was watching the two people by the willow. When they got in the willow, the figure waited a while, then stunned the tree. James was shocked. The figure looked up at the castel, and went inside.

"Sirius!" James hissed.

"What?" Sirius asked, wanting some news.

"I think Snape just went inside the whomping willow."

**Yeah. The old Whillow trick. Actually, this story is almost done :-( After this, Dumbledore will announce that the potion is finished, and all they need to do is get the time turner. I just relized, this story almost has no plot. Maybe when I get better at writing, I will do a remake of this, that actually has a plot! Anyway, if you have ANY ideas for another story I could make, Marauders or not, please tell me! PM me, Email me, or put it in the comments. Thanks!**


	13. werewolves of Hogwarts

**This chaper goes to Dawnturner, again! I needed an idea of exactly what Lupin and Remus would do in the shack, and it took a review that said "Just have them talk!" To figure out WHAT they would talk about, if that makes any sense. Hey, im writing this at 2 in the morning! dont blame me! Don't worry, I will spell check in the morning. Ok, so this takes place right after Remus leaves the common room, and its in his POV, so in a way, you could read the last chapter up to the point where Remus leaves, and go to this one. They both end at nearly the same place. **

I slowly trudged down the cold corridors, thinking of what me and my older self would do when we where fully grown wolves.

Chase our tails? That would be the sad cliche thing to do. We could just sit and talk, I guess. But about what? I already know that im going to be a teacher at Hogwarts. I don't need to know everything else about my future. I'm sure it will be filled with pain and sorrow.

Well, I guess thats the story of my life. Bit by a Fenrir Greybeck at age 7, been told all my life that I would amount to nothing, and have all of my friends scared of me. Well, not the Marauders. They have been my only friends for, who knows how long.

Huh. I am already outside. Wow... I never noticed how beautiful the black lake seems at sunset...Huh?Oh. Theres somebody standing by the Willow. Wierd. I beat myslef here...Well, in the future, or...gah. Even I don't fully comprehend the physics and dynamics of time travaling, which can span decades and generations, only to be counteracted by the physics of the space time thingamabob. Hehehe...I R TTLY SMRT.

Gah... Sirius and James are rubbing off on me. Anyway, I am at the willow. I smile at me...well, not really ME, but... Ok, hows this:I smiled up at Proffesor Lupin.

"Are you ready?" He asks softly.

"As I'll ever be..." I say. Truth be told, I am kinda worried. How will this work? Will everything be ok?

Lupin stuns the tree, and we climb through the secret passage way that I have gone through so many times. I looked around while I trudge up the path, and I notice a lot of scratch marks that I don't remember that I left there. Thats the scary thing about being a werewolf. You don't know what you did during the full moon...

We finially reach the shack, and I notice just how old this place has gotten. Cobwebs everywhere, tons of boards missing, and a faint stench coming from who-knows-where. We sit down on the dusty floor, and I take a large Honeydukes Best Chocolate from my pocket. I break it in half, and offer some to Lupin.

"Oh, no thanks! I just had supper." He replies.

I give him the puppy (Well, wolfie) dog eyes. He smiles and takes some.

I don't want my older self to go hungry.

He then stops eating, and looks at me.

"You want to ask me something...don't you?" He askes quietly.

I stare at him. How does he know that? Well, he is me, but still.

I sigh. "Yeah. I do. I wanted to ask..." But before I could ask him the question, the door flys open (LITERALLY) and a very mad Snape comes in.

**I hope this is good enough...I know its kinda wierd, but again, this is me at night. I think wierd. And, if I was in this situation, this is how I would react. Really.**


	14. When the Snapes come marching in!

Remus was surprised at the sudden guest.

Snape was red in the face, and breathing heavily.

"Uhh...Proffesor?" Remus said quietly.

Snape responded with a high pitched cackle. "KEKEKEKEKEKEK...hack, cough cough."

Remus was getting really worried if this was caused by all of the torture the Marauders did to him.

"Finially! I waited for this night!" Snape said, in a voice that was quite unlike his. "Uhhh...you waited all this time to be in a dirty old shack with 2 werewolves?" Asked Lupin causually.

"NO!" Screamed Snape. "I waited to get you two mutts to the castle, and to expose you for what you are! KEKEKEKEKEKEKE!" He cackled.

Lupin was looking oddly at his colliege.

"What do you mean, Severous?" He asked inoccently.

"I mean, I will finially get you back for what you did to me! I will take you to the castel, and everyone will know that there 'Favorite' and 'Amazing' Professor Lupin is a bloody WEREWOLF!" Lupin frowned.

Remus was spacing out. "Dude." He said to Snape, unaware of what he was trying to do. "You really need some shampoo."

Lupin looked down at his younger self. "You do realize he is trying to expose us, right?"

Remus was then jolted back to reality. "Hes doing WHAT!" He screamed.

Snape cackled some more. "Yes! And, they will know that young Remus here is a time-traveler! I plan to paralyze you, and bring you to the castel! PETRIFIS TOTA..."

But before Snape could finish the spell, Sirius and James came bursting into the room, knocking Snape over.

"REMUS! Are you ok? We saw that little slimeball get into the willow, and wondered if you needed our help!" Said Sirius out of breath.

"We are fine. But I don't know if Snape is." Lupin said.

Snape was ok, because just then, he shot up from the ground, and shot a spell at James, who dodged. Then, an all out spell war ensued.

Remus sighed as a spell got shot over his head. He sat down next to Lupin, offered him some more chocolate, and they just sat there and watched.

They never even noticed the full moon that shown through the old windows.

**This chapter goes to FriendofLuna, who is currently looking at Remus Lupins facebook next to me. She came up with the idea of a lunatic snape, which we don't see enough :-D It was fun writing this, and if you think THIS is good, wait till snape meets the guys in the white coats HINT HINT.**


	15. WATCH OUT FOR THE MEN IN WHITE COATS!

The moonlight shown apone the two werewolves, and Remus realized that it didn't hurt as much when he transformed into a wolf.

Oblivius to the huge wolves standing in the corner, Snape shot a disarming spell at James and Sirius.

They couldn't dodge in time.

It hit them, and there wands flew up into the air. Snape, with amazing agility, jumped up, and grabbed both wands.

"KEKEKEKE! YES! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!' Snape screamed at James.

Then, as if turning to stone, James paled and just stood where he was.

"JAMES!" Sirius screamed, and didn't notice the spell that was shot at him.

He also seemed to turn to stone.

_"No! SIRIUS! JAMES!" _Remus screamed. He lunged at Snape, but all he did was run into a curse. Ropes binded his snout and legs, so he couldn't move.

_"REMUS!" _Yelled Lupin, although Remus doubted that Snape could here him. Lupin dodged spells, and lunged at Snape, but met the same fate as Remus.

Lupin struggled againts the ropes, but to no avail. Snape, cackling maddly, used a levetation charm and lifted the 2 werewolves into the air. He then walked through the passage way leading out of the whomping willow, and onto the school grounds.

_"Lupin...What does he plan to do?"_ Remus asked.

Lupin whined. _"He plans to show the school that we are werewolves..."_ Lupin said sadly.

When they got inside the Great Hall, Snape set the wolves in a corner, and then he magicaly amplified his voice.

"**EVERYBODY COME DOWN TO THE GREAT HALL! AND I MEAN EVERYBODY! YES, THAT INCLUDES YOU LONGBOTTOM!"** Snape yelled.

Remus' head was pounding enough without Snapes voice. His head felt like it would explode. Not even 2 minutes later, the Great Hall was filled.

"Hey, whats going on?" Yelled a Hufflepuff.

"Maybe the Nargles have taken over..." Said a dreamy voice from the Ravenclaw side.

"QUIET! QUIET!" Yelled Snape.

"Hang on... Where are the teachers?" Yelled a Ravenclaw.

"They find themselves unable to be here at this time." Snape sneared.

"What about Dumbledore?" Yelled a hufflepuff.

"He also cannot be here! NOW SHUT UP!" Yelled Snape. "As I was saying, who here thinks Professor Lupin is a 'Great teacher'?" Asked Snape.

Most of the school raised there hands. Remus could see Lupin shed a tear.

"Well...What if I told you that your Defense Againts the Dark Arts teacher...is a WEREWOLF?" Shouted Snape.

The Great Hall was quiet.

"I think working with potions all these years have turned his brain to mush..." Muttered Ron.

"I HEARD THAT ! 20 POINTS FROM GRYFFENDOR! Now, as I was saying, Lupin IS a werewolf!" Snape yelled, and with a wave of his wand, Remus and Lupin rose into the air, and everybody could see them.

He then set them down on the staff table, and undid the ropes. Remus has always had stage fright, and with all of the students looking at him, he couldn't move.

_"I have an idea..."_ Whispered Lupin. Remus could only whimper.

_"Act harmless! Just stand here. Or maybe lay down. Just act cute!" _Lupin muttered.

Remus, even though he was scared, layed down. Lupin then got up and started chasing his tail.

"Awwwwww! There CUTE!" Said a hufflepuff.

Snape's face went red. "No there not! They are dangerous beasts!" Snape yelled.

Remus then started whining. "Get them down from there! Can't you see he's scared?" Yelled Hermione. She then levitated them down from the staff table.

"30 points from Gryffendor!" Snape yelled. "You just set loose dangerous beasts on that whole school!"

"Oh yeah. There HORRIBLE!" Yelled a ravenclaw, who was petting Remus._"Its working! We are making Snape look like a fool!"_ Lupin yelled.

"Hey, Snape!"Yelled a second year. "Are you SURE your ok?" "Werewolves...werewolves..." Snape muttered. Then, some people from came in, and put snape on a streacher.

"ITS OK SNAPE! THE MEN IN WHITE COATS ARE YOUR FRIENDS!" Yelled the same second year.

Snape answered with a cry of "WEREWOLF!" and he was gone.

By the time everybody went back to there common rooms, it was almost morning. Remus and Lupin then went back into the shack, and transformed back.

The first thing they did was unfreeze James and Sirius. "THAT LITTLE..." Sirius began. "Sirius! Its ok! Snape got sent to !"Remus explained.

James then started laughing. "Serves him right! I knew that he was going to get crazy from working with all of these potions!"

Lupin then jumped up. "Thats right! I have good news! Before snape got sent way, he finished the potion!"


	16. Planning

**So sorry I haven't updated this! I would say I have been busy, but watching NCS on youtube isn't what I would call "busy". Although, I HAVE been working on a top secret story, and its coming along nicely. and, you might have noticed, but I TRIED to do paragraphs. Please tell me if you like this style, or the other stlye.**

"The potion is finished, and we did some more work on the time turner, although we didn't learn much. The last thing to do now, is to find a time turner." Lupin said. "Wait, how are we suppost to find a time turner in this school?" Sirius asked. Remus thought about it, and, for once in his life, he couldn't answer. "I am almost positive that miss Hermione Granger has a tim turner. Although how you will get it, I have no idea." Lupin said.

"Hermione...bushy hair? Little bit of an overbite? In Gryffendor?" Sirius asked with a smile on his face.

Lupin looked at Sirius scepticly. "Yes. Why?"  
>Sirius smiled, but didn't say more. Remus knew what that ment, and so did James. Remus and James exchanged glances. Lupin continued to stare at them before continuing.<p>

"Uh...yes. Anyway, try to get it from miss Granger. Do whatever you have to, as long as it doesn't hurt her." Lupin finished. Sirius just kept smiling, and nodded. Remus was thinking that this will never work. How will Hermione give up a time turner? Those things are rare, and Hermione would know that. And, when they used it, she would never get it back. True, they where only taking the sand out, but once a time turners sand is removed, there is no fixing it.

"It's our only option?" Remus asked.

"The only one that I can see, yes." Lupin answered.

Remus sighed, This wasn't going to be easy. And, knowing Sirius and James, they would only make it more difficult.

"Lets do it."

Sirius cheered, and James smiled. Remus couln't help smiling too. But, at that precise moment, a horrible thought struck Remus.

"Hang on...Will we...mess up time by being here? Will we...some how break the time stream?"

Lupin sighed, and looked as if he had thought of this too.

"That is hard to determine... Because the time turner was messed with, it makes everything that much more difficult to prove. So far, you didn't mess up anything too important...but, like I said, it is hard to tell. We didn;t have THAT much time to inspect the time turner." Lupin said quickly. "HOWEVER, from what we CAN prove, no, nothing has been messed up. When you go back in time, everything will revert to normal, and none of us will remember this."

Remus paled.

"Nobody will remember?"

Lupin smiled saddly.

"Nobody."

Sirius looked down. James sighed. They all know what that ment.

For Remus, he woudn't remember seeing his older self. He would never know that he grows up to be a teacher.

James would never remember seeing his son. He would forget that he marries Lily.

Forgetting that he kissed Hermione would be the worst for Sirius. He would never remember her...well, he hasn't kissed her YET, but he is planning on it.

Lupin sighed, and all of them where brought back to reality.

"Well, worrying about it won't do us any good, will it? Just, get the time turner, and go to the Potions Classroom. I will give you..." Lupin checked his watch. "3 hours."

Remus nodded, and thought out a plan. Sirius noticed this, and nudged Remus on the arm.

"Don't think to much. I have the perfect plan."

Remus looked at Sirius, and was worried, because Sirius had the famous Black smile on his face.

**So, what do you think? And, YES, the funny part when Sirius get's the time turner is finnialy here! Here's a sneak peek:**

"H-Hello ************!" Sirius stuttered. James and Remus chuckled under the cloak. They had always heard how smooth Sirius was with the ladies, but right now, he was crashing and burning.

**Not much, but it sets the level for the next chapter. 3 guesses to who Sirius is going to kiss. Whoever guesses right gets the next chapter dedicated to them! Its pretty clear who it is..**


	17. Sirius's date

**This chapter goes to Dawnturner84, and .girl, who both answered the last question right! Dawnturner was first, and .girl was second. Amazingly, nobody else even bothered to write a response. Look, I know that dedicating a chapter to somebody isn't alot, but thats the best I can do! **

Although Remus was slightly worried, he asked what the plan was. "I will tell you later." was all Sirius said. After they left the classroom, Sirius finially told them.

"Ok, here's the plan. Later tonight, I will get Hermione all alone. Then, I will sit by her, and talk."

"Talking is good..." James mused.

"SHUSH! Sirius interupted. "Anyway, after we talk awhile, I will slowly, ever so slowly, lean in and quickly kiss her."

"Kissing...not so much." Remus mused.

"QUIET!" Sirius hissed. "You are messing up my carfully planed plan that I planed while I was planning another plan last week!"  
>"Ok...WHAT?" Remus asked, who was very lost.<p>

"Just...listen" Sirius continued. "While I kiss her, I will grab the time turner from around her neck, and RUN!"

"Hmm...could work." James mused.

"Yeah, but it could also fail horribly!" Remus reminded him.

"Worth a shot!" Sirius countered.

"But...ug. Fine." Remus gave in. He was the easiest of the Marauders to push around. Remus always says thats because he knows when to give up, and that the other Marauders are all thick skulled.

"Great!" Sirius smiled. "We start in half an hour!" Remus sighed, and agreed.

30 MINUTES LATER:

"Are you SURE your ready Sirius?" Asked James.

"Positive! Never felt better!" Sirius replied with a grin. He spent the 30 minutes getting ready. He took a shower, cut his hair, put on calogne, and put on his dress robes. Remus had to remind him that it was only one kiss. Sirius hit him.

"Ok, now remember, we will be by the fireplace, but under the cloak." James reminded him.

"I got it! But also make sure nobody comes in, ok? I don't want anything messing up my moment!" Sirius said.

"Got it. Now, let's go!"

Remus and James got under the cloak, and they walked into the common room, followed by Sirius.

"H-Hello Her-Hermione!" Sirius stuttered. James and Remus chuckled under the cloak. They had always heard how smooth Sirius was with the ladies, but right now, he was crashing and burning.

"Oh, hello. Snuffles, isn't it?" Hermione asked. Sirius nodded his head, and sat down next to her.

"S-So. What b-book are you reading?" He asked, his stuttering a little better.

"Oh, just _hogwarts, a history_." She replied.

"Oh." Sirius said simply. They just sat there for the longest time. All of a sudden, Sirius kissed hermione. You could tell she wasn't expecting it, and didn't pull back right away. Then, the door swung open, and Ron stepped through. When he saw Sirius and Hermione, his face went as red as his hair.

**DUN DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN! Did you REALLY think that getting the Time turner would be THAT easy? Come on! This is the potterverse! (Combination of Potter and universe.) **


	18. Sirius messes up OR Remus saves the day

**Hey. Little FYI before we begin. My computer is old. Like. older then Dumbledore. Thats pretty old. So, if it compleately dies on me, I will not be putting up storys for a long while. So, if I don't put up storys for, say, a whole week, my computers probobly dead. I am planning on getting one for christmas, but it might not happen. Just thought I would warn you.**

After Hermione knew what was happening, she quickly stopped kissing Sirius, and just stared at him. Ron was also staring at the couple, but he didn't know what to do. After a while of just standing there, he ran.

"So." Said Sirius. Hermione's face grew red, and she slapped him so hard, he fell to the floor.

"Ow." Sirius muttered from the floor.

"Thats what you get!" She spat. She then gathered up her books, and ran up to her room. Sirius then became aware of a person chuckling by the fireplace. He had forgotten that the where there.

"Alright guys, you can come out now." Sirius said. The cloak then fell off James and Remus, and Sirius could see that they where really trying not to laugh.

"So...that went rather well!" Remus joked. Sirius silenced him with a glare.

"Says you! Hermione will never talk to me again!" Sirius said. James laughed.

"Hey, it was YOUR idea!" James reminded him. Sirius then grew red, and mumbled something.

"Well, as long as you got the time turner, this won't be a compleate waste of time." Remus said hopefully.

"Ummm..." Sirius muttered. James stopped laughing.

"Wait...you DID get the time turner, RIGHT?" James hissed.

"Oops!" Sirius said lamely. Now it was Remus' turn to stop James from strangling Sirius.

"IDIOT!" James spat. "WE WENT THROUGH ALL OF THIS, AND YOU DIDN'T GET THE TIME TURNER?"

"Don't yell at me! I TRIED, but she didn't have it around her neck!" Sirius yelled at James.

"Oh, don't give that to me, Black! You didn't even TRY to get it!" James yelled back.

"GUYS!" Remus yelled even louder. James and Sirius looked at Remus, stunned that he yelled. Remus never yelled. "Screaming our heads off will NOT help. We only have," Remus checked his watch." forty five minutes left. We need to think of a way to get the time turner.

"Thats easy for you to say! Why don't YOU get it then?" James said.

"Fine." Remus growled, and went to the stair leading up to the girls dormatories. He then used the counter-spell on the stairs to stop it from turning into a slide, and he climbed up.

**15 minutes later...**

"Where IS he?" Muttered Sirius. They have been waiting a long time for Remus to come back down.

"I don't know. How much longer?" James asked Sirius. Sirius then checked his watch.

"Half hour." He said. Then, they heard somebody coming down the stairs. The looked over, and saw Remus coming down the stairs, with what looked like a lipstick mark on his cheek.

"Umm...what happend?" James asked. Remus said nothing, but he held out his hand. In the palm of his hand, there was a golden device that had a hourglass in the middle of it.

Remus had gotten the time turner.

**This turned out to be a little different then what I first pictured. But, I have a little challenge for you. I want you to write the story of exacly HOW Remus got the Time turner from Hermione. The author of the best one gets the next STORY, not just a chapter, but a STORY, in there honor. The challenge begins...NOW! You have until... Thanksgiving. I know, its a long way away. Also, the author will also be put on my favorite authors list, and on my author watch list. I will also send them a PM, congratulating them. Good luck! Oh, and please alert me that you have indeed created a story via PM, or a comment saying "Please check out my story!" I promise I will read ALL of them, and will leave a comment on each one.**


	19. the countdown begins

**Hey guys! I have a good reason for not putting up a story! I was at another waterpark! Yes, another. Anyway, just a heads up. School for me starts today because I am a WEB leader. For those of you who do not KNOW what a web leader is, its TECHNICALY my schools version of a Prefect! Anyway, My updates will be shorter, and scattered. I hope I can finish this story before homework engulfs me, but no promises.**

Sirius shouted "YES!" and James beamed at Remus. Remus, however, just kept standing there smiling.

"Uh...Moony? You ok?" James asked when he noticed Remus' far off look. Remus was the most level headed Marauder, and it was rare for him to zone out like this.

"Great. Amazing." He sighed dreamily. James and Sirius exchanged glances, but said no more. They then walked (Or in Remus' case, stumbled) over to the Defense Againts the Dark Arts classroom. When they got in there, they saw a huge couldren simmering in the middle of the room.

"Ah! There you are! Hurry, hurry!" Said Lupin, who was standing over the couldren. The young Marauders walked over, and handed the Time turner over to Lupin.

He pried open the faulty time turner, and he took out the hourglass. He then used a simple transfigurating charm to move the sand from inside the hourglass onto a nearby table without breaking it. He then did the same thing with the Hermione's time turner, except instead of putting the sand on the table, he transfigured it into the faulty time turner.

"This part is crucial. If anything goes wrong, the whole process is ruined, and both time turners break." He muttered. James looked into the couldren, and he saw what looked like liquid silver.

Lupin carefully scooped out some of the potion with a ladle, and slowly pored some in a very small glass. He then muttered a incantation, and after he was done, he transfgured the potion into the faulty time turner.

A blinding light enveloped them all, and Remus wondered if they where going back in time. After the light died down, they where still in the same classroom. The onlything different was that the broken time turner was glowing. The sand sparkled like gold.

"It...worked." Lupin gasped. Remus nodded.

Lupin ran a hand through his hair. "Now, all we need to do is wait about a week."

James knew this. Lupin had told them this when he told them how to fix the time turner.

The countdown had begun.

**I know, SHORT. I am...not that busy. But it takes me a while to create a GOOD chapter. Remember those crazy Snape chapters? 5 minutes to think of it. The one where Hermione kisses Sirius? The first time I mentioned that I had a good idea on how Sirius got a time turner was over 3 weeks ago. Speaking of which, I am sorry. The last chapter wasn't good. Hermione was OoC,Ron just ran is, not good. I AM SORRY. **


	20. James' Journal

**Ok, this part is going to be a little different. This is going to be a journal like chapter. 7 days, 7 paragraphs. It is going to be in James' point of view for once. Later, I will have a chapter that is in Sirius' , and please tell me that you are at least reading this. After the last 2 chapters, I haven't gotten any favorites or messages. Maybe its just my Email, but I would appreciate it if one of you leaves a message saying "Im here!" **

Day: 1

This wait is going to kill me. Well, eaither that, or Sirius breathing down my neck every single bloody second wanting to know "How much longer do we have?". Still 7 days, Padfoot. 7 long, agonizing days. I can already see how this is going to go. First day, Sirius gets nervous. Second day, Moony gets nervous. By the third day, Sirius doesn't comb his hair. Fourth day, Sirius starts cracking his old "Sirius is SERIOUS." jokes. Then, fith day, Remus will start talking in his sleep. sixth day will be the easiest, but it will make the last day all the worse. Remus will start hording chocolate. And I mean HOARDING. It will be OK at first, but before long, the seventh (and last) day comes, we will be putting up with "Loony Lupin!" For the rest of the month. Well, at least until the full moon. After that, Moony is too busy to worry about his chocolate obsession. Ow. Remus read that, and punched me. "Its not a chocolate obsession!" You keep thinking that Moony. You keep thinking that.

Day: 2

Score one for the Prongsinator. Remus is chewing his fingernails. That could mean two things. One: Its close to the full. Two: He is nervous. I am going with the latter. I just hope that the rest of that prediction is wrong. Oh merlin. I'm starting to sound like that one creepy teacher here. Ahh...whats her name? Teewrony? No... Kneewrongy? no... Oh, right. Trelwrauny. I think thats how you spell her name... anyway, I just hope that Sirius combs his hair. If not... I will have to put up with Sirius and his puns, and Loony Lupin. I don't know which is worse.

Day 3:

Bam. Score 2 for El Prongsito. At breakfast, I noticed Sirius' hair was messier then usual. I asked him why, and he said "Didn't comb." I was seriously (Merlin...thats really bad.) worried. This is becoming creepy... and worrying. Besides Sirius, his puns, and Remus' chocolate charge, there is something...more important with this. See, this exact thing happened in our 4 year, when they gave us our O.W.L's. Oh, whats also odd, in this time period, they give O.W.L's in the students 5th year. Back when we went (Oh wow, that makes me sound old) we had it in our fourth year. I think a kid ran screaming from the test hall later on in the time line. Ever sense then, they thought that the students where too young for it. Anyway, the week leading up to it was painful. It was EXACTLY like this. Anyway, we have never been the same sense. It has something to do sycologicaly...after seeing your best friend, whos idea of being rebelious was to sit in the wrong seat during class, swing from a chandelear in the middle of the Great Hall, with McGonnagles hat on...well, lets just say you never forget it. Anyway, if I am correct, tommorow Sirius turns "Serious"... Oh Merlin help us.

Day 4:

Woosh. Score 3 for Pring Prongs. (Get it? like King Kong?) I asked Sirius if he was ok after lunch (because he was pale) and he said. "I'm fine...but very SERIOUS." Ug. Yes. Yes you are Padfoot.

Wait... tommorow Remus starts to talk in his sleep. He sometimes does it (More during the week of the Full) but when he does, it can eaither be funny, or, frankly, kinda scary. See, when he talks in his sleep, he narrates it. Like hes reading a story. One time, he told a story about flying into the Black Lake, and having tea with the giant squid. But, another night...uggg. Let's just say, in the story, he was the Wolf, and I don't think me and Padfoot made it out alive. Point is, It is worrying. I just hope he makes it somewhat funny...

Day 5:

4 for _. _Prongsy Pie!_ I am writing this late at night, because I was woken up by Remus and his story telling. Thankfully, it's about Quiddetch. But, I can't sleep with him talking. Surprisingly, Sirius can. Heck, I bet that Sirius could sleep through the World Cup! Anyway, Tommorow Remus starts his chocolate hoarding. I think I know how to stop this. I will hide ALL Of the chocolate in the school. I know, it sounds impossible. But it's not! I will just put a super secret dissapearing charm on anything chocolate. I think it will work... I really hope it does. I do NOT want to see Moony trying to wrestle the Giant Squid...and WINNING! Thats just not NORMAL!

Day 6:

Curse Moony and his hightened Wolf senses. I forgot that as a werewolf, he has very good sight, smell, and hearing. He found EVERY single chocolate thing in this building. Sirius and I had to stun him (Sorry, Moony old friend!) and drag him to the Quiddetch shed. We waited a while, and finially let him out. We then had to half drag, half carry him back to his bed so he could sleep. Well, it could have been worse. I mean, nobody got hurt! And, I think Remus won't be freaking out until the Full. I think that tommorow he will be better. Wait... WHO PUT PRONGSY PIE AND ERASED MY LAST NICKNAME?...SIRIUS!

Day 7:

**ITS TIME!**

So, what did you guys think? I wanted to stray of the beaten path, and write something different. Oh, and in case you didn't relize it, Sirius erased James nickname for the 5th day, and put Prongsy Pie instead. I dont know... thought it would be funny. Anyway, please comment, it doesn't even matter if you put 'Hi' I just want to know that people still like my story.


	21. I think were going back

**Sorry I haven't been updating this. This is the first weekend of school, and I just want to relax. Oh, and in case you are wondering, I am a boy, live in wisconsin (GO PACKERS!) and I am 13 years old. Enough about me, ON WITH THE STORY! **

**It is in Sirius POV. **

It was very cold today. They sky was grey, and it was suppost to rain. Even Peeves wasn't doing anything. I was just packing everything I happened to bring with me, which consisted of a cheat sheet Remus gave me, a ticket to go to the Quiddetch game, and a half eaten chocolate frog.

"Ok, I'm ready." I told James, who's bed was two away from mine.

"Me too, but I don't think Moony is." James said. "He had that stupid purse with him, and apperantly, he put a charm on it that lets him put a LOT in it, so it will be a while until he is done. And to make it worse, he gave some of his books to teachers."

I sighed. Leave it to Remus to keep us behind by a couple hours. It is early in the morning, about ten o'clock or so, and Professor Lupin told us to be in his classroom by twelve o'clock.

**1 hour later...**

"Sorry I'm late!" Remus said, bursting into the dormatories. "I though I gave Hagrid _The monster book of monsters, redone_, but I gave it to Professor Sprout!"

"We really don't care!" I said. I just wanted to go back to our regular time. "Let's just see professor Lupin, and get back!"

We ran down the corridors, and burst into professor Lupins class.

"Good good! You are all here!" He said, shooing us into his office. "I have been studying different time turners, and have come up with a logical soution! See, because of the sand, and the space-time continuom, the laws of time are distorted, SO..."

**30 Minutes later...**

"...And THATS why the Time Turner didn't work!" Lupin finished.

I was in a deep stupor, and James had acutally fallen asleep. Remus seemed to be the only one who was actually listening to Lupin.

"Ok... I think we are ready." Remus said.

I nodded my head. "It's now or never."

We all surrounded the time turner.

"...Shall...shall I turn it?" Remus asked. I nodded, and so did James.

Remus slowly turned it countless times. It got REALLY boring.

Finially, Lupin said, "Almost there. But, before you leave...I have to say..."

But before he could say it, a blinding light envaloped us, and a framiliar gut wrenching sensation ensued.

We were going back in time!

**This is the second to last chapter. Thats right, ONE MORE. This has been so much fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	22. FINALE

**This is it. The grand finale. The cudegrau, the bing to the BANG, the defining moment, the end of an era, the *SLAP* **

**enough with that! This is the FINAL chapter to my first story. The thanks and shout out's and more news will be at the end. Thank you though, SOOOO much for making this story happen. If I didn't have fans like you, I never would have started this. Thank you.**

**Please check out my other 3 storys!**

After the light had died down, the three friends where back by the tree, as if nothing had changed.

"Wha..." Sirius muttered, and he noticed that he had the Time turner in his hand.

"What... just happened?" James asked. He didn't remember ANYTHING... except that Sirius had grabbed the Time turner, and then there was a light... but after that it was a blur.

"Whoa." Remus said, backing away. He was staring at the time turner.

"Hello? Earth to MORONS?" Snape sneared. The three Marauders jumped back, forgetting that Snape was standing there. "Can I have my Time turner back?"

"...Take it." Sirius mumbled, and threw it back to Snape. Satisfied, Snape kept walking.

"You guys look...odd." Peter said."Maybe you should go to madame Pomfry?"

"Nah." Sirius said. "Just... nothing. Actually, I am kinda tired. I would sleep out here, but last time I somehow ended up in a tree!"

Remus laughed. "Oh, that wasn't an accident." Sirius was puzzled for a moment, but then got what his friend had ment.

"MOONY! You put me in that tree?" Sirius said, compleately shocked. "...I AM SO PROUD! You finially know how to pull a good prank!"

James and Peter laughed at Remus' reaction. Remus had no idea that his friend would be HAPPY that he spent 3 hours in a tree, with squirrles nesting in his hair.

"Anyway," James said, once he had recovered. "lets head back to the castel. I am kinda tired too."

Peter was surprised at his friends. The had all became REALLY tired, and it was only 2 o'clock.

He had no idea that his friends had left him for more then a month on the greatest adventure ever...the just don't remember it.

OR DO THEY?

**Week later...**

Remus was sitting in his dormatories, studying his History of Magic book. All of a sudden, his friend's burst into the room.

"Moony, we just found a new secret passage! Want to help add it onto the map?" James said quickly.

"No thanks. I am really busy. Oh, and if it's the one leading into Honeydukes, we already have that one." Remus said, not looking up from his book. That is a shame too, because he missed his friends reaction to this news.

"There's a secret passage into HONEYDUKES?" Peter squeaked.

"We don't have that!" Sirius gasped.

"All you have to do," Remus said, still focused on his homework. "Is go to the humbacked statue of the witch with one eye, and say DISSENDUM."

His friends didn't respond, they just ran out of the room.

Once Remus knew that they where gone, he took out a very peticular chocolate frog box.

The exparation date said December 12, 1999.

"I will never forget..." Remus whispered.

**I like the ending I came up with! Oh, and lets say... Lupin gave him that chocolate frog when they where about to leave. Ok? I just wanted to add that part. I wanted ONE marauder to remember, and it couldn't be James, he dies, or Sirius, he goes to azcaban, so it had to be Remus. Plus, he is smart enough to NOT tell ANYBODY. I mean, come on. He hid that fact that he was a werewolf for 3 years. Anyway, here are the Thanks and updates.**

**Thanks to FriendofLuna, who without her help, this story would not have been made.**

**Another thanks to...um... the one person who pointed out that in Harrys 3rd year, it would be 1993. Thank you...whoever you are! Sorry, but you didn't put a name. **

**A BIG thank you to Dawnturner, who has so far been my best fan, along with L-U-N-A-654. Thanks to BOTH of you!**

**And, the BIGGEST thank you to J.K Rowling, who gave us characters and storys that we all love (EXCEPT FOR WORMTAIL AND BELLATRIX. Oh, and whoever killed Remus and Tonks too.)  
><strong>

**UPDATES: I MIGHT make a recreation of this. However, it involves Ron, Hermione, and Harry going BACK in time to the MARAUDERS time. It will have the funny parts in it, but no crazy snape, and no Professor Lupin, who I think really made this story. I don't know. PM or comment if you want it or not. I will have more of a plot, and make more sense, but it won't be as funny. **


End file.
